


Together

by vici_diem



Category: Archie - Fandom, Archie Comics, Riverdale - Fandom, the cw - Fandom
Genre: Betty - Freeform, F/M, Riverdale, archie comix, cheryl blossom - Freeform, the archie show, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: You just had a huge fight and was about leave him until he made you stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story. The Archie in this story is from the one in the TV Show, Riverdale. Hope you enjoy! :)

“You’re leaving. Just like that, you’re leaving.” 

“What the fuck do you suggest I do, Archie?! I obviously can’t stay!”

He was silent, so I continue shoving my clothes into the luggage, shoving all my attention in packing. I didn’t think I could handle this. I had to leave, to clear my head, to think. 

Will you come back? A voice from the back of my mind asked. 

Later, I replied.   
I was picking up my T-shirt from the drawer until I heard a loud thud, followed by a bang. I whirled around to see the suitcase already on the floor, some of my stuff spilling out on the floor. My hands formed into fists and the grip on my shirt tighten to the point I shove it to the ground in anger. He didn’t look apologetic, not one bit. The sight boiled my blood even more. 

I moved towards him. He met me halfway and shoved me against the wall next to the drawer. His hands covering mine, pining me against the wall with his stare. Nothing showed in those eyes, nothing but a promise of darkness and something else. I was not sure whether to struggle or to let him do what he wanted with me, but I could feel my body drifting towards the latter. 

“Archie…” I started, my voice coming out softer than I expected. 

“You’re not going to leave me.” he said, more like a command. I found myself nodding at his dark beautiful eyes. And before I could say or do anything, he brought one hand to the back of my neck and pulled my lips to his. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as his hands roamed towards my butt, lifting me then pushed my back against the wall as my legs encircled his waist, feeling the firmness against my groin. 

I let out a moan as our kiss gets hungrier and hungrier by the second. My hands slipped inside his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin against my hand. I lifted his shirt, wanting more, and our kiss broke for a few seconds as he tossed his shirt to the ground before connecting our lips once again. 

He groaned with pleasure as he lifted my shirt, then removed my bra and his hands are both cupping my breasts. “Please” I begged as he twisted a nipple. 

“Promise me that you’re not going to leave me.” he said, his voice hoarse.

“Please.” I begged, needing to feel the relief from the throbbing from my legs. 

“Swear it.” he said, looking at me with desperation in his eyes. “Swear it.” he repeated. 

“I swear.” I replied and our lips collide again. He wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me in his arms, with my legs still encircling around his waist, claiming him. He dropped us on the bed, him looking down at me, the desperation and anger replaced with nothing but love as he began cherishing my body.


End file.
